Family Trouble
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] Et si la famille de McKay s'agrandissait ? GEN Cross Over.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Family Trouble_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : et si la famille de Rodney McKay s'agrandissait … GEN-Cross Over.

**Spoiler** : courant saison 3, quelques épisodes après McKay et Miss Miller, mais rien de très spoilerifique.

**Rating** : Gen (ouais, ouais, arrêtez de sourire bêtement les filles !)

**Note** : soit c'est la surprise (sauf pour VLU, Saschka et quelques autres je suppose …), soit vous allez voir tout en bas de ce premier chapitre …

**Disclaimer** : toujours pas à moi, mais Noël approche et moi je crois en l'esprit de Noël !

**oOo**

Brrrr. Il faisait un froid de canard à Toronto. Quelle idée aussi de revenir ici alors que John avait trouvé un charmant petit bungalow à louer sur la côte californienne, le pays des trois « S » : sea, sex and sun. Le paradis quoi ! Mais _nonnnnnn_, il avait fallu que _Môssieur_ McKay décide qu'il _devait_ passer Halloween dans sa famille. Au Canada. Température proche de zéro, tempête de neige garantie. No sea, no sex, no sun.

John croisa une superbe jeune femme rousse, ses longs cheveux tombant en cascade dans son dos, leur couleur un étonnant contraste avec le bleu canard du manteau qu'elle portait. Il lui décocha son sourire mille watts. La jeune femme lui sourit. Et ses joues prirent une couleur rose qui, il l'aurait parié, n'avait rien à voir avec le froid ambiant. Okayyyyyyy, pas de Sea et pas de Sun mais pour le Sex … rien n'était moins sûr.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se mit à siffloter, se sentant brutalement tout regaillardi.

John arriva devant le parc.

Huhu, que faire … Le portier de l'hôtel lui avait expliqué que le chemin le plus rapide pour arriver chez McKay était de passer par le parc. Ok, va pour le parc.

**oOo**

John ne regrettait pas son choix. L'endroit était magnifique.

Les couleurs automnales éclataient dans les arbres comme sous la palette d'un peintre impressionniste. John s'arrêta un moment, juste pour regarder.

La Terre.

McKay se plaignait sans cesse de ses foutues planètes avec des arbres « si terriens » mais il devait bien reconnaître que lui, il avait trouvé ces endroits alien. Aucune des planètes qu'ils avaient visitées, quelle que soit sa végétation, ne ressemblait à la Terre, aucune n'offrait un spectacle identique à celui qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il décida d'en profiter un peu, de se faire un petit _plein_ de souvenirs. Il acheta trois pains au chocolat et un café bien chaud à un vendeur ambulant et s'installa sur un banc, sous un platane.

Il savourait la vue et son café, lorsque le platane se mit à lui parler.

« Est-ce que vous êtes un elfe ? »

Que … ?

« Vous avez des oreilles d'Elfe. Pointues. Mais vous n'avez pas de longs cheveux, juste des cheveux bizarres. Et puis, vous ne portez pas de collants. Pourtant vous avez des oreilles d'Elfe. Bien sûr il y a plusieurs sortes d'Elfe, mais --» la tirade fut interrompue par un reniflement bruyant, suivi d'un petit gémissement. « Je n'en connais aucun qui mange des pains au chocolat. Vous en avez achetez trois, vous attendez d'autres Elfes ? »

John se leva et regarda autour de lui. Personne, si ce n'est le passage incessant d'individus s'activant qui pour aller au travail qui pour se rendre à la fac située tout près du parc. Et puis il y eut un bruit au-dessus de lui et une pluie de feuilles rouges – celles-là même qu'arborait fièrement McKay sur son uniforme – s'abattit sur lui.

Il leva la tête.

Deux yeux bleus le fixaient à travers les branches. Deux yeux bleus à la fois curieux et apeurés. Deux yeux bleus appartenant sans aucun doute possible à …

« MCKAY ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez perché là-haut et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire … d'Elfe ? »

John caressa machinalement ses oreilles rougies par le froid. Il avait longtemps souffert de quolibets, plus stupides les uns que les autres en raison de la forme de ces dernières mais McKay ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque à ce propos. Et pour cause ! Ils approchaient tous les deux de la quarantaine _nondenon_ !

Le visage au-dessus de lui se décomposa, et deux doigts – accrochés à ce qui ressemblait à une vieille couverture écossaise – se glissèrent dans sa bouche.

« Je suis désolé, désolé … Je ne dirais à personne votre secret. »

McKay porta le doigt devant sa bouche et fit un _chhhhh_ sonore puis produisit un petit gloussement.

« Je sais garder un secret. Jack dit que … » Les yeux clignèrent un instant et pendant un moment, un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de McKay. Il reprit sur un ton éteint « Non, Jack ne dit plus rien, et Anne non plus, et Marty non plus. Ils sont tous morts maintenant. Morts … ».

John ne comprenait rien au petit jeu auquel se livrait McKay mais il commençait à se trouver plutôt mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son ami qui l'inquiétait.

« Ok, Rodney, la plaisanterie a assez duré, hein. Halloween c'est dans deux jours, donc si vous vouliez bien descendre de là et --»

Rodney fronça les sourcils puis releva la tête, son regard avait été attiré par quelque chose à l'entrée du parc. Il poussa un petit cri étranglé et sa tête disparut à travers les branches, suivit de la couverture.

« Hey McKay mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Trois hommes venaient d'entrer dans le parc. Leur attitude mit immédiatement John sur le qui vive. Les trois hommes se séparèrent, chacun prenant une direction opposée. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvaient John et Rodney.

L'homme était habillé de manière élégante. Très anglaise : petite lunette ronde, manteau en alpaga dont chaque manche devait être l'œuvre de toute une vie d'artisan tailleur, quant aux chaussures, une seule aurait certainement suffit à payer le salaire annuel de John. L'étranger avait des cheveux poivre et sel et un ton aussi impeccable et impersonnel que ses vêtements.

« Pardonnez moi, Monsieur, mais auriez vous aperçu un homme d'une trentaine d'années, d'environ 1 m soixante-dix, les yeux bleus, une petite barbiche et … » il lui en coûtait visiblement de prononcer la suite de sa phrase. « Et un toaster, des plaquettes de chocolat ainsi qu'une une petite couverture bariolée dans les bras ? »

John avait une irrépressible envie de lever la tête mais en bon héros pur et dur qu'il était, il parvint à garder les yeux rivés sur Monsieur Armani.

« Euh, non désolé, je viens d'arriver et je n'ai vu personne répondant à ce signalement. Pourquoi ? Il est recherché par la police ? »

Armani éclata de rire. Froid et sec le rire.

« Oh, grand dieu, non. Nous nous inquiétons juste pour sa sécurité. Monsieur Jansky m'a été confié et --»

« _Confié_ ?! »

« Oui, Monsieur Jansky est quelqu'un de remarquablement, euh, intelligent, oui, intelligent, mais il est aussi fragile sur un plan émotif et psychique et donc facilement manipulable. De terribles choses sont arrivées et … » Armani finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier en face d'un étranger et se reprit. « Bref, Monsieur Jansky a été placé sous ma garde et --»

« Vous êtes son tuteur légal, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, et --»

« Et il vous a faussé compagnie. »

« Euh, oui, en effet, en effet. »

« Huhu, _remarquablement intelligent_, vous dites … Vous auriez du prévenir le coup, non ? Je veux dire s'il est si intelligent que cela vous --»

Armani lui coupa la parole en apercevant les deux autres hommes revenir bredouille eux aussi.

« Oui, oui, et bien, merci Monsieur pour votre aide.» Il tourna les talons mais John le héla. « Hey, vous devriez me laisser vos coordonnées. »

« Mes coordonnées ? »

« Oui, au cas où je croiserais ce Monsieur Jansky, si vous êtes son tuteur légal, c'est vous qu'il faut joindre, non ? »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. » Armani fouilla un moment dans son portefeuille en croco et en tira une carte de visite qu'il glissa entre les doigts de John. Là, en jolies petite lettres dorées on pouvait lire : Adam Cunningham. Le temps que John relève la tête, les trois hommes étaient sortis du parc. John se rassit sur le banc et attendit un moment. Le silence régnait au-dessus de lui.

« Jansky, je sais que vous êtes toujours là … »

Une vois étouffée lui répondit.

« Non. »

John sourit.

« Jansky, je ne vous veux aucun mal, descendez, Ok. » La mention de chocolat par Armani donna une idée à John.

« J'ai des pains au chocolat avec moi … »

Mouvement de feuilles au-dessus de lui.

« … Ils sont tout chaud … » John en porta un à sa bouche et croqua à pleines dents, en faisant des bruits exagérés d'intense délectation.

« Je ne peux pas descendre. »

John leva la tête.

« Dommage, dans ce cas, je vais devoir manger ces pains tout seul je crois. »

Silence.

Suivit d'un sanglot.

Oho. John se leva d'un bond.

« Monsieur Jansky ? »

Pas de réponse.

Et merde. John prit un peu de recul et observa l'arbre. Huhu, ouais, bon, quand il faut, il faut … il prit un peu d'élan et atteignit la première branche, puis la seconde, se laissant guider par les sanglots étouffés provenant du feuillage.

Il arriva enfin à destination.

**TBC … **

Cross-over avec la série Traders … qui ne vous dira pas grand-chose ! J'adore cette série, canadienne, diffusée entre 1996 et 2000. David Hewlett y joue le rôle de Grant Jansky, un génie des probabilités, embauché par une banque spécialisée dans les investissements boursiers pour son incroyable capacité à tout prédire à partir de rien (genre, envol du cours du Yen à partir du cri de la mouette bretonne …). Grant Jansky est orphelin (du moins de mère pour le papa c'est moins clair) et a été élevé dans plusieurs familles d'accueil. Il souffre de plusieurs désordres psychologiques, adore le chocolat et a une loyauté sans faille vis-à-vis de certains de ses collègues qui en retour adoptent envers lui, une attitude souvent très « grand frère, grande sœur ». Bref, c'est un personnage incroyablement touchant, tendre, très attachant … je me suis dit que ce serait rigolo de faire se rencontrer Rodney et Grant. Jack, Anne et Marty étaient – à des degrés différents – des amis de Grant mais ils ont tous été assassinés. Adam Cunningham est un « méchant », enfin la plupart du temps. Il est un des propriétaires de la banque. C'est un perso très vieille Angleterre, un des seuls à rester en un seul morceau dans cette série !

Pour en savoir plus sur cette Traders rendez-vous sur le forum de VLU (oui, les folles de la FFFDH). J'y ai posté des extraits de David Hewlett jouant Grant Jansky dans cette série !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci les filles** ! Je savais que certaines seraient contentes de lire un petit Cross-Over avec Traders, même si j'ai conscience qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fan de cette série par ici (et pour cause, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle ait été diffusée en France).

**oOo**

Grant était fatigué.

Il était fatigué et triste à la fois et en colère.

Il était fatigué de tous ces va et vient autour de lui, et c'est pour ça qu'il était venu se réfugier ici. Lorsque Jack l'avait fait entrer chez Gardner et Ross, il lui avait donné une petite pièce, noire, où il était seul. Et puis, Jack était mort … et Marty avait décidé qu'il devait rejoindre « The floor » (1). Et tout avait bien été pendant un moment. Ziggy avait été là elle aussi. Il aimait bien Ziggy (3). Et puis Marty était mort lui aussi.

Il était triste parce que ce qui avait été son chez lui, était en train de s'effriter devant lui. Comme ces constructions éphémères : châteaux de sable, châteaux de cartes, tout finissait toujours par s'écrouler, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pareil pour lui. Ce qui avait été son « château » allait disparaître …

Il était en colère parce que les gens en qui l'avait aimé l'avaient tous abandonné : Jack, Ann, Donald (2), Marty … et maintenant, Ziggy lui avait dit qu'elle partait elle aussi, qu'elle quittait Toronto. « Trop de mauvais souvenirs » lui avait-elle dit. Mais lui il ne pouvait pas partir, parce qu'il avait trop de _bons_ souvenirs ici, et s'il partait, tous ces souvenirs disparaîtraient, parce que lorsque l'on quitte un endroit, il n'y a plus rien pour vous aidez à vous rappeler, les sons, les odeurs, tout fini par disparaître, pouf, envolés, comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. Et il ne voulait pas oublier le sourire de Jack, le parfum d'Ann, les blagues de Marty ...

Et cet homme en bas n'était pas un Elfe … les Elfes ne mangent pas de chocolat et ne boivent pas de café, les Elfes ne parleraient certainement pas à Adam Cunningahm. Il était un anti-Elfe. Pas un orque mais pas un pro-Elfe non plus. Il avait dit à Grant qu'il voulait « l'aider » mais Grant n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il avait besoin de retrouver son petit bureau noir près de la photocopieuse.

« Hey … »

La voix le fit sursauter et il faillit lâcher ses affaires. Une tête venait d'apparaître entre les feuilles. Deux yeux noisette le fixaient.

« Bonjour Monsieur Jansky. »

Les yeux, verts maintenant, comme si la lumière jouait à changer la couleur des prunelles de l'homme, étaient accompagnés d'un grand sourire. Peut-être était-ce le sourire en fin de compte qui faisait changer la couleur des yeux, pas de sourire, yeux noisette, sourire, yeux verts. Grant porta sa main gauche à sa bouche, la droite resserrant la couverture.

« Monsieur Jansky, je --»

Grant secoua la tête.

« Non, pas Monsieur, Grant. Grant Jansky. »

Il n'aimait pas les gens qui l'appelaient Monsieur. Il y avait toujours de la moquerie dans leur « Monsieur » comme s'ils ne croyaient pas vraiment que Grant était ça, justement, un Monsieur. Et Grant se demandait alors pourquoi, ils continuaient à l'appeler Monsieur, s'ils ne pensaient pas qu'il en était un.

« Ah, Grant. »

Yeux verts avec sourire, tendit une main à travers le feuillage.

« John. John Sheppard. »

Grant hocha la tête.

« Votre sourcil gauche est plus haut que le droit d'au moins 1,2 pour cent. »

C'était si évident qu'il avait fallu qu'il le dise. Les gens aimaient tout savoir sur eux-mêmes.

John – il pouvait l'appeler comme ça puisqu'il lui avait donné son nom – lui sourit.

« Yep, c'est ce qui fait mon charme. »

Grant acquiesça. Il avait souvent remarqué que c'était de petits détails jugés sans importance qui faisaient les gens … « spéciaux ». Par exemple, Anne avait un œil un peu plus bas que -- non, Anne avait eu … peu importe, Anne avait eu beaucoup de charme. Mais ses yeux étaient bleus pas verts. Et ils étaient gris lorsqu'elle était en colère. Et elle n'était pas non plus un elfe bien sûr. Ann était morte.

« Grant, que diriez vous de boire un chocolat chaud ? »

Grant fixa John un moment et prit sa décision.

« D'accord. »

**oOo**

Et avec ça, l'étrange petit bonhomme disparut de son champ de vision, pfiout ! Plus rapide qu'un wraith affamé. L'effet chocolat devait être un trait familial. Yep, familial, parce qu'il était IMPOSSIBLE que ce type, Grant, ne soit pas lié biologiquement à son autre bâffreur de chocolat canadien.

John descendit de l'arbre et retrouva Grant en bas. Il examina l'homme un peu plus attentivement.

Il devait avoir approximativement le même âge que McKay mais là où ce dernier respirait l'assurance, Grant semblait constamment sur le qui-vive, se balançant nerveusement, d'un pied sur l'autre, évitant de croiser son regard un peu trop longtemps. Sa bouche semblait un peu moins tordue que celle de McKay – oups, Dieu fasse que ce dernier ne sache jamais qu'il avait dit que sa bouche était tordue ou sinon, plus d'eau chaude dans ses quartiers pendant des jours – mais ses dents étaient moins bien alignées. Il portait les cheveux un peu plus longs que McKay, et semblait en avoir un peu plus – reoups ! S'il savait ça, alors là, il pouvait carrément dire adieu au chauffage dans ses quartiers – et puis il portait un petit bouc.

« Alors ? »

Hu … ?

Grant le dévisageait, la tête penchée sur le côté, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres.

« On va boire un chocolat. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Il serra la boite à chaussure qu'il avait du descendre de l'arbre avec lui et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc.

Ok, ce petit bonhomme n'était pas tout à fait comme McKay mais il était aussi obstiné que lui lorsqu'il était question de bouffe !

**oOo**

Grant l'avait guidé, à pas rapides, à travers les rues de Toronto et ils avaient atterri dans un café restaurant ou apparemment, le gérant connaissait bien Grant. Il lui apporta immédiatement un milk-shake au chocolat qu'il avala en moins de cinq goulées à la paille et un autre milk-shake apparut miraculeusement sur la table.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Devait-il appeler Armani ? Que faire, que faire …

Grant qui l'observait à la dérobée, abandonna sa paille et baissa la tête comme un gamin prit en en train de faire une bêtise. Il se mit en devoir de déchiqueter sa serviette en papier.

John était fasciné … Grant ne déchirait pas la serviette, non, il la coupait en petit morceaux de taille légèrement plus large à chaque coupe et il les posait les uns sur les autres, formant ainsi une petite pyramide.

« Vous êtes fâché … »

_Gné_ ?

« Fâché ? Non, pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça ? »

Grant releva la tête et la détresse que John lut dans ses yeux renforça son opinion que Grant avait besoin d'aide, d'une aide _amie_ pas de celle de costard-trois-pièces.

« Vos yeux … ils sont devenus noisette. Vous êtes fâché … contre moi.»

Oula. Ce devait être la preuve ultime en effet. John prit une large inspiration.

« Grant, j'aimerais vous présenter un bon ami à moi … »

**oOo**

Rodney regardait sa montre pour la cent-unième fois.

Mais que fichait Sheppard ! Il lui avait pourtant donné des instructions claires, mais non, il devait s'être perdu, ce type n'avait vraiment aucun sens des directions. Comment il était devenu pilote de l'air restait une énigme pour Rodney.

Il allait essayer de le joindre sur son téléphone portable lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci prêt à dire au Colonel ce qu'il pensait de sa ponctualité mais ses récriminations moururent sur ses lèvres.

« Hey Rodney » dit John en poussant gentiment la personne qui se tenait devant lui vers Rodney. « Voici Grant. Grant Jansky. »

**TBC … **

(1) The floor : nom donné à l'endroit d'où les traders passent leurs ordres d'achat et de vente.

(2) Donald D'arby : genre premier de la classe, un banquier d'une trentaine d'années qui prend Grant sous son aile et l'invite même à devenir son locataire.

(3) Ziggy, petite blonde rigolote mais pas très _fufute_, ex de Donald, elle récupère l'amitié de Grant lorsque Donald part vivre en Angleterre.

**Chose promise, chose due ma VLU ! J'attends mes pitites photos de Grant sur GSO !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woa ! Merci pour vos reviews**, surtout que la plupart d'entre vous ne connaît certainement pas la série. VLU a posté quelques photos de Traders sur le site de GSO, cela vous donnera une idée de qui est Grant …

**oOo**

Grant était assis sur le divan, sa boite à chaussure sur les genoux. Immobile. En fait, il n'osait pas bouger. Lorsque l'on rêve et que l'on bouge on peut se réveiller et il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il avait eu raison en fait, John était un Elfe ! Un Elfe avec des pouvoirs. Il l'avait amené ici et il lui avait présenté Rodney.

Rodney, Rodney, Rodney … Grant répétait le prénom, tantôt à voix haute, tantôt dans sa tête. Il pouvait y mettre des inflexions, douce sur le O, cela donnait : _Rooooooooodney_, ou bien dure, sur le R : _Rrrrrrrrrrrodney_, … Cela pouvait tout changer et pourtant cela ne changeait rien, c'était toujours Rodney.

Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, Grant ne s'était pas attendu à voir son reflet en face de lui. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui était arrivé : son reflet avait ouvert la porte, son reflet avait ouvert la bouche puis avait poussé un juron et l'avait tiré à l'intérieur lui intimant l'ordre de rester assis là, son reflet avait disparu dans une des pièces adjacentes et hurlait après quelqu'un, visiblement au téléphone.

« Un chocolat chaud ? J'y ai mis des marshmallows … »

John le regardait en souriant avec ses yeux verts et lui tendait un mug rempli à ras bord de marshmallows et Ooooh ! C'était vraiment un elfe parce qu'il savait que Grant préférait les marshmallows blancs ! Les roses l'écoeuraient quant aux verts, qui pouvaient décemment les considérer comme des marshmallows ?

Il déposa délicatement sa boite par terre, près de ses pieds et prit le mug. John vint s'asseoir près de lui. Derrière eux les hurlements s'étaient intensifiés. John lui fit une petite tape amicale et désigna la porte d'où émanaient les cris, de la tête.

« Il aboie fort mais il ne mord pas … enfin, sauf Kavanaugh. »

Grant hocha la tête.

Il savait que Rodney ne mordait pas : ce n'était pas un chien. Rodney n'était pas un nom de chien. Jimmy, oui, ça c'était un nom de chien, mais pas Rodney. Il but son chocolat, prenant soin de ne pas _noyer_ les marshmallows. Il n'aimait pas les marshmallow gorgés de lait.

La porte claqua. Grant entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. John se tourna vers Rodney mais pas Grant. Il fixait les marshmallows dans le mug. Ils étaient tout collés les uns aux autres formant presque une molécule chimique. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait rien donné, ce n'était pas une vraie molécule, ou alors une molécule créée par un chimiste fou, désordonnée, sans signification.

Des jambes apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il y avait un trou au bout des chaussons que portaient les pieds de leur propriétaire. On voyait la chaussette, une chaussette bleue. Grant aimait bien la couleur bleue. Il finit par lever les yeux.

Rodney était assis sur le fauteuil devant lui, sa tête posée sur le dossier, les yeux clos.

« Alors ? »

C'était John qui avait parlé. Ses yeux étaient noisette et Grant n'aimait pas ça.

Rodney poussa un grognement, ou un soupir, c'était difficile de savoir. Grant ne le connaissait pas encore assez bien pour dire exactement ce qu'il en était. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs, comment peut-on ne pas connaître son propre reflet ? C'est comme ne pas se connaître soi-même, non ?

Grant plongea le nez dans son mug et examina Rodney entre deux marshmallows.

Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, un nez en trompette et des cheveux épars. Il était si semblable à Grant et si … différent. Non, Rodney n'était pas son reflet, c'était … Grant réfléchit un moment, mais ne trouva pas ce que pouvait être l'homme qui était assis devant lui.

« Alors ?! Alors je viens de passer dix minutes à essayer de repérer dans le flot d'inepties que m'a servie ma chère Tante Mildred, ce qui ressort du faux et ce qui ressort du vrai. »

Nouveau soupir, mais cette fois, Rodney ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans le fauteuil, faisant face à Grant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans l'appartement. Il le regarda vraiment. Grant lui sourit timidement. Rodney lui rendit son sourire et Grant sentit un poids se dégager de sa poitrine. Il avait eu peur un moment que … il frissonna.

« Hey, vous avez froid ? Je peux augmenter un peu le chauffage. »

Rodney avait posé sa main sur celle de Grant et Grant était incapable de bouger. Il fixait les doigts de Rodney refermés autour des siens. Sa peau était douce, chaude. C'était un contact agréable. Grant secoua la tête mais Rodney n'ôta pas sa main. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, leurs regards fixés sur leurs mains, puis Rodney fit quelque chose qui surpris Grant. Il le débarrassa de son mug – qu'il donna à John – l'aida à se lever et le prit dans ses bras.

Grant se rappelait de la dernière fois où Jack l'avait pris dans ses bras, où il s'était senti en sécurité, aimé. Jack lui avait caressé les cheveux et ils étaient restés assis sur son lit un long moment. Et puis Jack était parti … ils étaient tous partis. Plus de chaleur, plus d'amour.

Il eut un autre frisson. Rodney resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

Grant n'avait pas peur, il se sentait … bien. Il sourit, poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rodney qui lui caressa les cheveux, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus de tendresse encore que Jack.

Non, Rodney n'était pas son reflet. Grant savait qu'il était tout … tout cabossé de l'intérieur, il se sentait comme ses morceaux de papier que l'on a froissés et transformés en petite boule puis jetés dans un coin. Mais Rodney … Rodney était une feuille de papier lisse, intact, juste peut-être un peu cornée.

Rodney n'était pas son reflet. Il était plus que ça.

Grant sourit, il avait trouvé qui était Rodney. Il était une partie de lui-même. Il était le recto de la page qu'était Grant, son côté face.

Ils étaient un et deux à la fois.

Et Grant ne savait pas si cela le terrifiait ou si c'était la plus belle chose qui lui était jamais arrivée.

**TBC … **


	4. Chapter 4

**Waou**, je suis super contente ! Même ceux d'entre vous qui ne connaissent pas la série Traders apprécient cette fic', ce qui est un très beau compliment pour son auteure, croyez moi.

**oOo**

Pendant qu'il tenait Grant dans les bras, Rodney réfléchissait aux nombreux qualificatifs qui s'accordaient à la perfection à ce qui lui avait tenu de mère : égoïste, vaniteuse, manipulatrice, mais jamais il n'aurait cru devoir y ajouter celui de voleuse.

Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle était. Elena McKay née Jansky était une voleuse, une voleuse de la pire espèce.

Rodney ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Il y avait déjà des années qu'il ne cherchait plus à comprendre cette femme. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été suffisamment claire à ce propos.

Plus jeune, il avait été mince et elle l'avait traité pendant des années de maigrelet, le regardant avec pitié, puis, il avait pris du poids, un peu pour lui faire plaisir, un peu parce que manger était devenu un refuge. Et son regard n'avait pas changé : elle le trouvait immonde parce que trop gros. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Jeannie, merveille des merveilles.

Rodney frissonna et Grant en profita pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. Rodney resserra son étreinte.

Encore heureux qu'il n'en avait jamais voulu à Jeannie, si cela avait été le cas, sa mère lui aurait aussi volé _ça_.

Il se souvenait aussi de ce qu'elle avait fait … il avait vite trouvé dans le piano une passion qui lui avait permis de survivre, il y avait mis toute son énergie. Son père l'encourageait dans cette voie mais sa mère … elle était juste agacée, voir indifférente. Et puis, un soir, il avait eu sa première représentation. Son père avait insisté pour que la famille y assiste, ce qui signifiait que sa mère était aussi _conviée_. Sauf que cette dernière avait prévu autre chose. Rodney se rappelait que son père avait haussé le ton, ce qui était rare, et sa mère, contrainte et forcée, avait donc assisté à la représentation. Rodney avait été si sûr qu'après l'avoir entendu, elle le verrait différemment. Quel idiot il avait été ! Quelques semaines plus tard, son professeur particulier lui annonçait qu'il n'avait pas de don artistique, qu'il était juste un excellent technicien. Rodney avait abandonné le piano et s'était lancé dans la science.

Et il avait fini par apprendre la vérité, de la bouche de Jeannie des années plus tard. Ils s'étaient disputés tous les deux pour la énième fois, Rodney essayant de convaincre sa sœur de ne pas abandonner ses études. « Si tu avais pu continuer le piano, Mer, est-ce que l'aurais fait ? » lui avait-elle soudain demandé. La question l'avait surpris. « C'est différent, lui avait-il répondu, je n'avais aucun talent, mais toi tu --». Jeannie l'avait interrompu. « C'est ce qu'elle t'a fait croire ! Elle avait payé le professeur Léandros pour qu'il te dise ça ! Pour se venger ! ».

Rodney ne se rappelait plus très bien de ce qu'il avait dit après. Juste qu'il lui avait fallu quatre ans pour revoir sa sœur et qu'il avait eu ce jour là, la certitude que sa mère était un être cruel, sans coeur. Et puis, il y avait eu Atlantis, une autre vie, une autre famille.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Sa mère était une voleuse de vie : elle lui avait volé son avenir en détruisant son rêve de devenir pianiste et elle lui avait volé son passé, en lui cachant l'existence de son frère.

**oOo**

« Alors ? »

Rodney se tourna vers Sheppard qui était adossé à l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Il posa l'assiette qu'il venait de laver sur l'évier, s'essuya les mains et soupira.

« Alors !? Alors, je présenterais volontiers ma mère à Kolya. Je suis sûr qu'ils feraient un couple très assortis.»

La réplique, pleine de venin, fit grimacer Sheppard qui s'approcha de lui.

« Rodney, peut-être que --»

Rodney leva un doigt pour le stopper.

« Non. Surtout ne dites rien du genre « _elle avait sans doute ses raisons_ ». Vous ne la connaissez pas c'est … ce n'est pas une femme, que dis-je, ce n'est pas un être humain, c'est … c'est un _monstre_ ! »

Rodney reprit le lavage des assiettes d'un geste rageur. Il était revenu depuis une semaine et avait laissé la vaisselle s'accumuler. Il était temps de faire un peu de ménage, de laver.

« Rodney … »

Il faudrait aussi qu'il range un peu la salle de bain. Il y avait jeté pêle-mêle son uniforme et ses sous-vêtements en arrivant et c'était il y a cinq jours.

« Rodney, et _Grant_ ? »

Rodney leva les yeux de son eau savonneuse et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon.

Grant était assis en tailleur sur le fauteuil et jouait avec Saliéri.

Rodney avait récupéré son chat dès son retour. Il avait toujours été incapable de vivre seul. Non pas qu'il ait jamais eu besoin d'un colocataire, non merci, quelle horreur ! Il appréciait juste la présence des chats, discrète mais chaleureuse.

Une petite patte apparaissait, toute griffes dehors, rapide comme l'éclair, essayant d'attraper la couverture que Grant agitait devant le fauteuil. Il se penchait pour parler au chat et poussait de petits gloussements amusés.

Rodney sourit. Il espérait que son frère était patient parce que Saliéri pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu pendant des heures sans se lasser.

Son frère …

Il avait un frère. Un frère _jumeau_.

Bien sûr, Rodney n'avait pas franchement eu besoin de la confirmation de sa Tante Mildred pour le deviner, la ressemblance parlait d'elle-même. Et puis l'hérédité aussi : Mildred et Elena Jansky étaient de vraies jumelles.

Etant enfant, Rodney avait souvent envié sa mère. Il aurait aimé avoir un frère et un ami, unis en une seule personne, parce que c'était ce que lui inspirait les jumeaux. Il avait même lu quelques ouvrages sur la gémellité, par curiosité … mais peut-être avait-il juste senti, au plus profond de lui, qu'il lui manquait cet « ami-frère », cette âme sœur.

Synchronicité (4) ? Peut-être …

Grant avait du finir par se sentir observé parce qu'il se redressa sur le fauteuil et lança à Rodney un sourire rayonnant.

Un frère …

Rodney refourgua littéralement la poêle mouillée qu'il tenait à la main à Sheppard qui poussa juste un petit « hey ! » et il s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil. Grant avait repris le jeu et Saliéri tentait toujours d'attraper les franges de la couverture. Rodney se pencha vers Grant et le prit dans ses bras.

Il avait un frère, et il entendait bien cette fois, qu'on ne lui _vole_ pas

**TBC … **

(4) Selon les dictionnaires, une coïncidence correspond à des événements qui se produisent ensemble par hasard, c'est-à-dire à la suite d'un concours de circonstances. Mais, certaines de ces coïncidences, que Jung a nommées synchronicités, sont plus complexes et chargées de sens en laissant une profonde et troublante impression au témoin. La synchronicité serait une véritable création d'une connexion entre l'esprit et la matière, entre le psychisme intérieur de l'observateur et le monde extérieur objectif. Certaines circonstances sont propices à l'émergence de synchronicités, comme par exemple, les liens affectifs et empathiques très étroits entre jumeaux (certains parlent de télépathie et d'empathie).


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci, merci, merci et merci** ! Vous êtes des anges, des amours, des chéries, des cœurs … est-ce que je vous ai dit merci ?! _MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_ ;-)

**oOo**

Quelque chose le chatouillait.

La chose en question se promenait sur son nez, battait doucement ses joues, franchissait l'arête de son nez pour passer rapidement sur ses paupières, puis recommençait son petit voyage. C'était à la fois agréable et pénible. Agréable parce que c'était doux, presque comme le toucher de la soie, ou du velours … et pénible parce qu'il dormait.

John savait qu'il dormait mais il pressentait aussi que si ces chatouillis ne cessaient pas dans la minute, il allait se réveiller et il était très bien dans les bras de Morphée, merci. Il chercha à tâtons quelle pouvait être l'origine de ses tourments et … poussa un cri ! Sa main venait de rencontrer quelque chose de poilue. Un long son strident, comme un sifflement, retentit, suivi d'un grognement. Son esprit encore embué de sommeil réagit immédiatement et hurla : _wraith_ !

John se redressa dans le canapé comme un diablotin sortant de sa boîte.

Saliéri, qui avait été tranquillement perché sur sa poitrine, lui cracha au visage avant de descendre du canapé, queue ébouriffée et droite comme un i, avec toute la dignité dont seule était capable ceux de sa race.

John avait porté la main à sa poitrine, tentant de calmer les battements de son pauvre cœur. Wow, le chat … c'avait juste été cette _foutunondedieudesaloperie_ de chat ! Il allait se recoucher, sûr que le chat de McKay venait de lui ôter aussi efficacement qu'un wraith au moins dix bonnes années de sa vie, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans le salon.

Assis en tailleur sur le fauteuil, ses bras entourant ses genoux, la tête posée sur ces derniers, Grant l'observait silencieusement.

John sourit.

« Hey Grant … huhu, je devrais dire _bonjour_ Grant en fait. »

Bon sang, quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Il faisait encore nuit dehors et --

« Je n'aime pas les chats … »

John haussa un sourcil. Ah ?! Ce devait donc être un double – diable, encore un ! John ne savait pas s'il survivrait à un troisième McKay – qui avait passé toute la soirée à jouer avec le dit chat. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Grant termina.

« … mais Saliéri ne sait pas qu'il est un chat. Il croit qu'il est un chien : il grogne lorsque quelqu'un passe dans le couloir devant la porte d'entrée et il boit l'eau dans la cuvette des toilettes. Je l'aime bien. »

Sur ce, Grant descendit du fauteuil et se mit en devoir de récupérer le chat-chien.

John le suivit du regard un moment, ne sachant pas très bien quoi penser de cet homme-enfant, si semblable à Rodney et si fondamentalement différent. Son regard finit par se poser sur la pendule.

_Argggh_ ! 5 :43 mn ! Il était maudit ! Il soupira. Et dire qu'il aurait pu se trouver au soleil, les pieds dans l'eau …

**oOo**

John se gratta la tête. Ok, où ce foutu canadien gardait-il le café ? Il commença à fouiller dans tous les placards de la cuisine. Du café, il avait besoin de CAFE, maintenant …

Il avait bien essayé de se rendormir mais le sommeil n'était pas revenu. Il faut dire que devoir répondre au feu nourri des questions de Grant n'avait pas aidé. Le pire ayant été de lui mentir en essayant de garder l'air … de ne pas mentir. Pas sûr que Grant ait gobé tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Bah, que Rodney se débrouille avec son frère … John sourit à cette pensée.

Rodney avait un frère … un frère jumeau. Et d'après ce qu'avait pu en voir John, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Bon, ok, il était un peu _spécial_, mais Rodney aussi, non ?

« Il n'y en a pas. »

John sursauta. Décidément, ce type avait le chic pour le surprendre. Et dire qu'il avait réussi à échapper aux cheveux blancs sur Pégase depuis plus de deux ans … Il allait vieillir avant l'âge et pas à cause d'un wraith, non Monsieur, à cause d'un McKay, chat ou homme. Télépathe, le McKay, comment savait-il qu'il cherchait du --

« Du café ? Il n'y en a pas » reprit Grant. « J'ai cherché. Pas de café. Et Rodney dort. »

Le veinard, pensa John.

« Huhu, croyez moi Grant, il y a du café ici, quelque part. Là où il y a McKay, il y a du café, c'est une règle physique élémentaire. »

Grant fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant sans aucun doute à l'étrange nature de la science physique selon John Sheppard puis un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Je vais lui demander où il l'a caché ! »

Et dans un mouvement plein de grâce qui aurait rendu verte de jalousie Teyla, il se propulsa dans les escaliers menant à la chambre de Rodney. John sourit en lui emboîtant le pas. Ces deux là étaient peut-être semblables mais côté souplesse et réactivité physique, Grant tenait la dragée haute à Rodney. John se demandait encore comment Grant était monté dans cet arbre et il doutait un jour de voir le grand Rodney McKay tenter une expérience de ce type.

Pour une raison que John ignorait – et il décida de ne pas poser la question – Grant monta les escaliers en évitant soigneusement de poser le pied sur le milieu des marches, préférant les côtés. Pied à gauche, puis à droite, et de nouveau à droite et … gauche, droite, droite … comme un crabe, Grant monta les escaliers puis se planta devant la porte de la chambre de Rodney. Il se tourna vers John et posa son index sur ses lèvres.

« Chuuuuuuuuut ! »

John hocha la tête, promettant ainsi de garder le silence. Grant posa ses deux mains sur la poignée et la tourna lentement puis ouvrit la porte. Les deux hommes entrèrent. Grant, imitant à la perfection ses personnages de dessin animé marchant sur la pointe des pieds, se rendit près du lit. Il se pencha au dessus de son frère et l'examina un long moment.

Rodney dormait allongé sur le ventre, tête posée sur le côté, bouche ouverte, ses bras le long de son corps, complètement rigide. S'il avait été allongé sur le dos, on aurait pu croire que le canadien reposait dans un cercueil. Même endormi, il n'avait pas l'air au repos pensa John, mais il fallait dire qu'il était difficile d'être _détendu_ lorsque l'on avait … un chat sur le dos. Saliéri était en effet roulé en boule entre les omoplates de Rodney, le museau enfouit dans sa queue, regardant Grant d'un œil méfiant.

John attendait de voir ce qu'allait faire Grant. Allait-il réveiller son frère ? Si oui, quelle méthode allait-il utiliser ? John lui en conseillerait bien une, un sourire entendu se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oooooh que oui, il avait une petite idée … mais Grant le surprit une fois de plus.

Grant tendit la main vers son frère et se mit à lui caresser doucement les tempes. Les traits de Rodney se détendirent et John l'entendit pousser un petit soupir de contentement. Saliéri se joignit à Grant et, après avoir fait quelques pas sur le dos de Rodney, renifla ses yeux et se mit à lui lécher les sourcils.

John resta à l'écart, yeux écarquillés devant cet étonnant spectacle. Il se sentait de trop, comme s'il était le témoin d'une scène intime. Une scène de famille.

Grant finit par se relever et Saliéri, d'un petit bond, se retrouva sur ses épaules et s'enroula là, comme un serpent.

Rodney dormait toujours mais il avait l'air différent, plus serein dans son sommeil. Grant secoua la tête apparemment satisfait du résultat de son petit massage puis passa devant John et sortit. John regarda Rodney un moment et murmura en sortant.

« Oui, vous êtes un sacré veinard docteur Rodney McKay, un sacré veinard … »

**TBC … (prochain chapitre : un peu d'action ! D'après vous, Rodneytorture ou Granttorture ?)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Je pense que j'en ai encore pour un ou deux chapitres après celui-ci pour clore cette petite fic, mais je ferais certainement une suite : Grant sur Atlantis, ça vous dit ?_

**oOo**

John retrouva Grant dans le salon. Il claqua dans ses mains.

« Bien ! Je vous propose d'aller faire quelques courses. Je crois que nous avons bien mérité un bon petit déjeuner mais pour cela, nous avons besoin --» il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur.

Vide.

« Ok, nous avons besoin de tout … lait, crème fraîche, jus d'orange, œufs, bacon et bien entendu -- »

« Du Café ! » lança Grant avec enthousiasme.

« Yep, du café. Vous connaissez bien Toronto Grant ?»

Hochement de tête positif de la part de ce dernier qui se trouvait allongé sur le canapé, occupé à remettre ses Converses.

« Dans ce cas, en route pour du shopping ! »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent le van noir stationné à quelques mètres de la maison de Rodney. Le van démarra dès que John et Grant eurent tourné l'angle de la rue.

**oOo**

John était claqué … claqué mais ravi.

Il venait de passer l'heure la plus étrange de sa vie. Grant était une énigme, il avait passé l'heure, soit à se cacher derrière John, évitant soigneusement telle ou telle personne – pour des raisons connues de lui seul – soit à se jeter littéralement au cou d'autres.

John sourit.

Les choix de Grant étaient plutôt rassurants : la vieille dame qui tenait la pâtisserie avait eu droit au groscalin, ainsi que le petit italien qui tenait un commerce de café torréfié. Somme toute, des personnes que Rodney aurait certainement portées lui aussi aux nues quoique d'une manière moins démonstrative.

Il était maintenant pas loin de 7 heures 30. Temps de rentrer nourrir le fauve.

« Bien je crois que nous avons tous ce qu'il nous faut »

Grant lui arracha pratiquement les sacs des mains et se mit à y farfouiller frénétiquement sortant chaque item et le mettant sous le nez de John en commentant ses trouvailles sur un ton chantonnant :

« Bacon, mais pas trop gras, jus d'orange de Floride, le meilleur, et des œufs, frais de ce matin, et du lait et des croissants et du _caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaféééééééééé_ ! »

Grant secoua la tête en remettant les achats dans les sacs puis tendit ces derniers à John, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Oui, nous avons tout. »

« Parfait, alors en route. »

Le van noir se glissa dans la circulation juste derrière eux.

**oOo**

Le retour fut moins rapide que ne l'aurait souhaité John. Les boutiques et commerces ouvraient les uns après les autres et Grant étaient attirés par leur vitrine. Il y collait littéralement le nez, un peu comme ces insectes attirés par la lumière.

« Grant, si nous tardons trop, c'est le dîner qu'il faudra préparer pas le petit déjeuner … »

« Humoui … _oooooooh_ ! »

Et voilà, c'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à tirer de Grant depuis une demie heure, des _oooh_ et des _aaaah_ d'exclamation.

« Oh, je veux me faire couper les cheveux ! »

Et avec ça, Grant disparut en un clin d'œil dans la boutique d'un coiffeur. John soupira mais le suivit à l'intérieur : s'il était le frère de Rodney, il était certain qu'il ne servirait à rien de tenter de le dissuader de l'utilité d'une coupe de cheveux à 8 h du matin. Quand John avait-il réussi à convaincre Rodney d'abandonner une idée lui tenant à cœur ? John frissonna … en fait, il se souvenait parfaitement de la seule et unique fois où il avait réussi cet exploit.

Sur Doranda.

John secoua la tête. Le passé était le passé. Il y avait eu un peu de, disons, de flou, dans son amitié avec Rodney après le projet Arcturus, mais aujourd'hui, ils partageaient à nouveau une amitié solide. En fait, la seule que John ait eu depuis des années … Rodney était son meilleur ami.

Grant se trouvait à l'entrée du salon de coiffure. Appartenant à une chaîne, le salon était immense. Des coiffeuses s'affairaient en préparation de l'arrivée prochaine de clients. Aucune ne leur prêtait la moindre attention.

John faillit rentrer dans Grant qui reculait imperceptiblement vers la sortie, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Hey Grant, ça va ? »

Grant leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit d'un ton qui aurait certainement arraché quelques larmes même à Kolya.

« Je _DOIS_ me faire couper les cheveux … »

Bon, ok, John devait bien avouer que la chevelure de Grant était un peu, euh … ouais, non seulement les cheveux pendaient dans tous les sens, mais en plus, il ne devait pas penser à les brosser tous les jours au vue des jolies petits paquets de nœuds qu'il pouvait apercevoir ici et là. Une bonne coupe ne serait pas du luxe en effet, alors quoi ?

« …. Mais …. Mais c'est … c'est … »

Grant ne termina pas sa phrase. Il poussa un petit _squeack_ étranglé et se cacha brusquement derrière John. Celui-ci allait lui demander ce qui lui arrivait lorsque une voix féminine retentit.

« Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous monsieur. »

« Euh ce serait pour une coupe de cheveux si vous pouvez prendre sans rendez vous, là maintenant par exemple. »

Il vit le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer, comme _horrifié_ par cette idée.

« Quoi ! Vous couper les cheveux mais ce serait un … un _crime_ ! Ils sont superbes et cette façon que vous avez de les arranger sans les arranger vraiment, c'est tout simplement du _grand art_. »

John resta un moment bouche bée. Ca alors ! Aaaaaaaaaah enfin, quelqu'un qui reconnaissait que sa manière de se coiffer était un trait de génie ! Il devrait traîner chez les coiffeurs plus souvent … tiens, la prochaine fois, il emmènera McKay : il cessera peut-être de lui faire des remarques stupides lorsqu'il saura qu'il est en fait un artiste capillaire, mais en attendant … John prépara son plus beau sourire.

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas pour moi c'est pour … »

Il fit quelques pas sur le côté, découvrant un Grant à moitié replié sur lui-même. Ce dernier adressa un petit signe timide de la main à la jeune coiffeuse.

« … lui ! »

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Grant.

« Oh … oui, là, je comprends mieux en effet, il y a _urgence_. Suivez moi. »

John poussa Grant devant lui et les deux hommes suivirent leur hôtesse à travers le salon.

Le van noir passa devant le salon de coiffure puis tourna sur la première rue à sa droite. Il s'arrêta dans l'allée qui se trouvait directement derrière le salon.

**oOo**

John sirotait son capuccino. La jeune femme qui lui avait apporté – une petite brunette piquante aux yeux bleus, répondant au doux nom de Carlotta – lui vantait les mérites de Toronto et notamment de sa vie nocturne … huhu, qui avait besoin des deux « s » sea et sun, lorsqu'il pouvait avoir le « s » le plus important. John était certain qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir un rendez vous – à tout le moins un numéro de téléphone, ce qui était déjà une victoire – jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse. Un cri de femme … John lâcha son cappuccino ainsi que la jolie Carlotta pour se précipiter vers l'endroit d'où s'était élevé le cri.

« Vous … vous … » La jeune femme qui s'occupait de Grant était rouge de rage. Ciseaux et peigne à la main, elle gesticulait en direction du malheureux Grant qui gardait, curieusement, ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Il … Il … cet homme est un pervers, il se _tripote_ pendant que je le coiffe ! »

Kikekoi ! John n'en revenait pas mais Grant avait plongé la tête dans sa poitrine et n'opposa aucune dénégation aux affirmations de la coiffeuse.

« Grant ! » s'indigna John.

Grant releva enfin la tête et offrit bien évidemment le regard de chien battu auquel John commençait à s'habituer.

« Mais … mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est l'odeur du lait qui l'a attiré … » répondit piteusement Grant en désignant sa tasse de café du menton.

_Gné_ ?! De mieux en mieux pensa John. Il était courant de donner un nom à son petit robinet mais de là à affirmer qu'il pointait le bout de son nez à l'odeur du lait ? Et c'est à ce moment là que John _le_ vit. Il pointait en effet son nez. Un nez rose. Et poilu.

Et garni de superbes moustaches.

« Saliéri ! »

Le chat sortit sa tête de dessous le cardigan de Grant et poussa un miaulement indigné sans doute à l'idée que l'on avait pu le confondre avec … bref, avec autre chose. John poussa un soupir et se passa la main sur la nuque.

« Grant. »

Ce dernier était en train de murmurer à l'oreille de Saliéri. Le chat arrêta de s'agiter un moment, comme s'il avait compris. Ou décidé d'obéir. Grant leva les yeux vers John et la jeune coiffeuse – qui n'avait pas lâché ses ustensiles de travail et fixait la petite tête tigrée (5) sortant du manteau.

« Oui John. »

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que fait Saliéri dans votre manteau. »

« Il avait envie de sortir. »

Ah, bah, oui, John avait oublié : Saliéri est un chien qui s'ignore … ou qui se découvre si l'on en croit Grant. Re soupir.

« Ok, ok … » John se tourna vers la jeune femme. « Je … nous sommes désolés de vous avoir effrayé, n'est-ce pas Grant ? » Hochement de tête timide et sourire en effet désolé du principal protagoniste. « Bien, euh, vous pouvez finir ou … »

La jeune femme secoua la tête comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve un peu étrange. Il faut dire que Saliéri avait trouvé que l'obéissance ça allait bien deux minutes et était désormais très occupé à lécher la petite coupelle de crème posée sur la tablette devant le vaste miroir, juste à côté du café de Grant.

« Oh … non, non, il n'y a pas de problème, je vais faire, euh, les finitions. »

Les finitions ? John regarda sa montre : 8h45mn. Parfait. Le petit déjeuner pouvait encore être sauvé.

Trois hommes sortirent du van, leurs trois ombres noires se faufilant dans l'allée. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à pénétrer dans le salon de coiffure en empruntant la sortie de secours …

**TBC … **_(mais qui sont ces « hommes en noir » ? Que veulent ils ? Bah, vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite : j'ai écris la suite mais cela faisait un chapitre un peu trop long. Il faudra donc attendre pour tout savoir parce que je pars en déplacement quelques jours … comment ça je pratique la lecteurtorture, meuhnon, je ne torture que les personnages de mes fics, moi !)_

(5) En ce qui concerne les chats de McKay, nous avons deux références : le petit tigré fauve de Rising et le persan (ou sacré de birmanie, pas facile à dire) de Duet. Perso, je suis moi-même l'heureuse maîtresse de deux tigrés fauve (on dirait Tabby in USA) donc, je choisis le premier !


	7. Chapter 7

_Huhuhu, yep, je crois que Grant va devoir venir sur Atlantis … mais pour le moment : ACTION !_

**oOo**

Enfin ! John regarda sa montre. Le dernier coup de ciseaux avait été donné et la jeune coiffeuse, Laura – John avait fini par jeter un coup d'œil à son petit badge d'identification – époussetait avec soin la nuque de Grant à l'aide d'un petit plumeau. Grant ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et de gigoter ne facilitant pas le travail de la jeune femme.

« Et voilà, alors qu'en pensez vous ? » s'exclama Laura.

Elle venait de lui enlever la blouse de protection et Grant, debout devant la glace, était en train de s'admirer. Wow, pensa John, la ressemblance avec Rodney était encore plus frappante … sauf pour les yeux. Il y avait dans les yeux de Grant quelque chose de constamment sur le qui vive, pas forcément apeuré, juste interrogateur, comme s'ils cherchaient sans cesse quelque chose. Si différent du regard de Rodney, toujours concentré, parfois indigné souvent dédaigneux. Rodney quoi.

Yep, parfaitement identique – encore heureux que Grant avait gardé son petit bouc – et parfaitement différent.

Grant récupéra Saliéri sur la petite table. Le chat se glissa automatiquement sous son cardigan, ne laissant dépasser qu'une paire de moustaches. Incroyable pensa John. Ce chat se prend peut-être réellement pour un chien après tout … avec Rodney Mckay pour maître, il fallait s'attendre à tout, non ?

« Alors ? » demanda Grant sur un ton inquiet.

John leva le pouce. « Superbe ! Vous allez faire des ravages Grant … il faut que je vous présente à une de mes, disons, collègue, Samantha Carter, je suis sûre qu'elle va vous adorer. »

Grant sourit et se tourna une fois encore vers la glace, caressant ses cheveux désormais proches de la coupe militaire réglementaire que, Oh Grand Dieu, John n'arborerait jamais.

« Elle est jolie ? »

La question surprit presque John. Yep, définitivement identique à Rodney …

« Huhu, une superbe blonde aux yeux bleus … »

Grant secoua la tête.

« J'aime les brunes. »

Ah, peut-être pas si identiques …

« Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Et avec ça, Grant passa devant John, tout en lançant un dernier petit sourire à Laura. John se tourna vers cette dernière. « Merci Mademoiselle, je vais régler … ? »

« Oh, désolée Monsieur, c'est là-bas, au comptoir. »

« Merci. »

**oOo**

Grant se trouvait … pareil. Il avait beau s'examiner dans le miroir qui se trouvait devant lui, il voyait toujours la même feuille de papier froissée. Il était bien coiffé, bien rasé mais pas défroissé. C'était toujours lui à l'intérieur. Les gens croient toujours que pour changer, il leur suffit d'adopter une autre ligne vestimentaire, de se teindre les cheveux … mais ils se mentent à eux-mêmes. Grant n'aimait pas le mensonge.

« Miaaaaaooow … »

Grant pencha la tête vers Saliéri et lui caressa les oreilles. Il avait sans doute faim. Le grand air ça donne faim. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent. Rodney devait avoir faim lui aussi et il n'y avait rien à manger chez lui. C'était son frère, il avait une responsabilité vis-à-vis de lui : un bon frère ne vous laisse pas mourir de faim.

Grant se lava les mains, donna une autre caresse à Saliéri et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte des toilettes.

Une main gantée s'abattit sur sa bouche au moment où il ouvrait la porte, une autre lui releva le bras dans le dos, une troisième lui enfonça une seringue dans le bras … des mains partout, lui faisant mal, le soulevant de terre, le … tout devint noir.

**oOo**

John avait réglé la coupe : 20 dollars canadiens, pas donné … mais rien que pour voir la tête de McKay lorsqu'il reviendrait avec son sosie. Il demanderait peut-être à Grant de passer l'uniforme du scientifique, _nannn_, Grant n'était pas une poupée. Mais bon, ça aurait pu être drôle.

John regarda sa montre – et dire que sur Atlantis, il pensait à peine à la mettre à son poignet, ici, il la regardait toutes les cinq minutes – que faisait Grant. Pitié, faites qu'il n'apprenne pas au chat à pisser comme un chien !

John passa devant le personnel, Laura lui fit un petit signe de la tête, puis se dirigea vers les toilettes et … tomba nez à nez avec trois hommes fort occupés à enlever le frère jumeau de son meilleur ami.

L'instinct de soldat de John ne fit qu'un tour. Il porta la main à son holster … et poussa un juron sonore. Bien sûr, il n'était par armé, ils étaient sur Terre _nondenon_ et rien de grave n'était censé leur y arriver. Il se décida pour une tactique plus ancienne mais tout aussi efficace.

Il se lança sur l'un des hommes.

Ronon lui avait appris un ou deux petits trucs mais le type était du genre coriace et John avait le nez en sang et une côte hurlant à l'agonie moins de deux minutes après avoir engagé le combat. Ok, il était temps de lui régler son compte une fois pour toute. Leur petit engagement les avait mené, lui et Brutus, dans les toilettes. John attrapa la corbeille contenant des petites serviettes parfumées – une superbe corbeille en fer ouvragé, très fashion mais surtout très lourde – et en asséna un coup à son assaillant. Brutus s'affala comme une masse. Yep, un de moins plus que deux !

Les deux autres en question n'avaient pas attendu leur reste. Ils avaient disparu dans l'allée et avaient chargé leur victime dans le van. John poussa un cri de rage en voyant ce dernier s'éloigner dans un crissement de pneu. Il se mit à courir, espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi … mais il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il rejoigne le véhicule, désormais lançé à belle allure, alors _l'arrêter_.

Et c'est alors que le miracle se produisit.

**oOo**

John vit le van faire une embardée vers la gauche. Il pensa d'abord qu'il voulait doubler la file des véhicules qui attendaient patiemment que le feu passe au vert mais il ne ralentit pas. Il monta sur le trottoir, percutant les poubelles, slalomant entre les passants puis, toujours à pleine vitesse, il heurta une voiture stationnée sur le bas côté et se renversa. Dévié de sa course par le choc, le van se retrouva à nouveau sur la chaussée, fit encore quelques mètres avant de venir s'écraser contre le plot d'un panneau indicateur.

John assista à toute la scène comme un spectateur, hypnotisé par chacun des rebonds du van. Il lui fallut les crissements de frein et les hurlements des passants et des klaxons, pour réagir et courir vers le van couché sur le côté, au beau milieu de la route.

Deux flics en uniforme arrivèrent devant le véhicule au même moment que John.

« Ces hommes ont tenté d'enlever un ami ! » leur hurla-t-il tout en essayant d'ouvrir la porte latérale et en leur balançant littéralement à la figure sa carte de membre de l'US Air Force. Il entendit le plus jeune des flics appeler du renfort par radio et prévenir le central de ce qui venait de se passer. L'autre, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, visiblement aguerri, fit un signe de tête à John. Il ne questionna pas son identité et lui tendit une arme. John hocha la tête pour le remercier.

Les deux hommes se placèrent l'un chaque extrémité de la porte. John compta jusqu'à trois, et tira la porte, le flic et lui, prêts, armes pointées vers l'intérieur du van.

Seule leur expérience et une bonne dose de sang froid les empêchèrent de tirer lorsque quelque chose leur sauta au visage.

**oOo**

« _Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiichhhhhsssss_ ! »

John rattrapa la _chose_ qui les avait attaqués.

Saliéri avait doublé de volume, la queue plus fournie que celle d'un écureuil, le dos hérissé. Yep, un monstre.

« Mais … qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Le flic regardait le chat que John venait de poser par terre près de la voiture se demandant s'il devait tirer dessus ou pas.

« Euh, c'est mon chat, enfin, pas mon chat celui de Grant, ou plutôt celui de -- » John laissa tomber les explications en voyant les sourcils du flic se froncer imperceptiblement. Toute cette histoire était déjà assez compliquée comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Les deux hommes laissèrent Saliéri devant le van. John pensa que l'animal avait tout d'un _chien_ de garde. Grant avait peut-être raison … bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension !

« Celui-ci est mort … » prononça le flic, penché sur l'homme qui était au volant. Ouais, pas besoin de Carson pour faire le diagnostic : le pare-brise avait explosé sous l'impact et une des branches du panneau indicateur s'était fichée dans le torse de l'homme.

John retourna, sans grand ménagement, l'homme qui était étendu derrière, sur une sorte de longue banquette. Son arcade sourcilière était en sang. Il prit son pouls. En vie … dommage.

« Celui devrait pouvoir répondre à nos questions. »

Le flic hocha la tête puis son regard balaya le van.

« Et la victime ? »

Au mot de victime, John sursauta. Merde, où était Grant ? Le van était vide à l'exception des deux hommes et de … _Saliéri_ ?

Le chat grattait furieusement sur la banquette. John haussa les sourcils. Ce chat était décidément plus taré que toute une bande de géniis et … _nondendieu_ ! La banquette ! Il se jeta sur le plaid, l'arrachant et découvrant une longue caisse en bois.

Le flic avait passé les menottes à l'homme à terre et avait rejoint John.

« Vous ne croyez quand même pas que … »

Malheureusement, John hocha la tête. L'envie de finir le type qui était assis le long du van, menotté et inconscient, surgit comme la vague qui avait bien faillit détruire Atlantis deux ans plus tôt mais il se força à se calmer.

« Grant ! Grant ! »

Pas de réponse. Il fallait qu'il ouvre cette foutue boîte ! Comme par enchantement, un pied de biche apparu sous ses yeux.

« Tenez, essayez avec ça. »

John remercia le flic de la tête et saisit le pied de biche, prenant juste une micro seconde pour se demander d'où il le sortait. Il inséra le pied de biche entre le couvercle et la boîte et il poussa de toutes ses forces. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, mais aidé des deux flics, le jeune les ayant rejoint avec la promesse de l'arrivée de renforts et d'une ambulance, il parvint à ouvrir la boîte.

Grant reposait dans la boîte, inconscient. On aurait dit qu'il était dans son cercueil, mort.

Sauf que lorsque vous êtes dans un cercueil et mort vous n'avez pas une canula dans le nez, une petite bouteille d'oxygène à vos côtés, ainsi qu'une perfusion à un bras.

**oOo**

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Non.

_Drrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Drrrrrrrrrrrrrriinng._

Rodney saisit son oreiller et le posa sur sa tête. Non, non et non. Pas question. Il était en vacances, il dormait. Que Sheppard se lève. Après tout, il dormait dans le salon à moins d'un mètre de la porte, alors que lui aurait du se lever, quitter son lit douillet, sa couette chaude et moelleuse huuuuuuuu …

_Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggg._

Argh ! Il allait tuer le type qui s'amusait à ça. Juste après avoir tué Sheppard pour avoir refusé de se lever.

**oOo**

C'est un Rodney hagard et de fort mauvaise humeur qui descendit les escaliers et se dirigea, après avoir heurté la table au passage et s'être très certainement cassé le doigt de pied, vers la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait au canapé. Les couvertures y formaient un amas bosselé. Sheppard devait savourer un sommeil bien mérité quelque part sous les dites bosses. Il allait lui payer ça au centuple ! Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« _Bouh_ ! »

Rodney porta la main à son cœur pour en calmer les battements.

« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! »

La chose devant lui portait de longs cheveux blancs coiffés en dreads locks, un tatouage ethnique sur la joue, des yeux verdâtres et un sourire tout en dents.

« Bonjour Rodney ! » chantonna la chose.

Rodney ferma les yeux.

« Carson … » parvint-il à prononcer, les dents serrées. « Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous promenez avec un masque wraith sur la tête ? »

« Arh Rodney, c'est Halloween ! Je pense le donner à Madison (6), qu'en pensez vous ? Il est pas mal hein ! J'ai demandé à Siler du SGC de m'aider à le faire. Réaliste, non ? »

Rodney se passa la main devant les yeux et soupira.

Et dire que Carson Beckett était un spécialiste de renommée mondiale, le numéro un dans sa spécialité. Si tant est que la médecine soit une spécialité scientifique, ce qui était encore à prouver bien sûr. Bref, Rodney regardait le soi disant spécialiste gigoter et retenir un gloussement, visiblement ravi de l'effet de sa petite farce. Et là, Rodney eu un sourire. Ooooooooooooh oui, il voyait très bien quel usage il pourrait faire de ce masque …

« Carson, je crois que le colonel serait ravi de vous voir. »

Il fit entrer son ami et allait lui montrer l'endroit où Sheppard dormait du sommeil du juste lorsque son téléphone retentit. Il répondit dans un grognement.

« McKay. Colonel ? »

Il se tourna vers le canapé. Carson tenait dans ses mains une couverture. Pas de Sheppard.

« Mais où diable êtes --» puis il se tut, concentré sur ce qui se disait à l'autre bout du fil. Carson vit son visage se décomposer. Il laissa tomber couvertures et masque et fut à ses côtés en un instant.

« Rodney, que se passe t-il ? »

Rodney lâcha le combiné.

« Oh mon Dieu ! _Il_ est à l'hôpital … il faut que … je dois … m'habiller, oui, c'est ça … m'habiler. »

Carson récupéra le téléphone et vit Rodney disparaître à l'étage.

_//Allo ! Allo ! Rodney ?//_

Carson fronça les sourcils et porta le combiné à son oreille.

« Euh, Colonel, c'est vous ? Vous allez bien ? Rodney m'a dit que vous aviez été hospitalisé ! »

Carson avait laissé de côté l'ami pour le médecin et était déjà en mode professionnel.

_//Oh, euh, non Doc', ce n'est pas moi, c'est Grant. //_

Grant ?

« Colonel, mais de qui parlez vous ? »

_//Ecoutez Doc, accompagnez Rodney au Mémorial Hospital, je vous y attends. Je vous expliquerais tout sur place, ok ?//_

« Bien, Colonel, nous arrivons. »

**TBC … (Ah, je vous offre Nounours, je suis gentille, hein ? Sinon, kicé ces méchantspasbô ? Huhu, vous saurez ça au prochain chapitre, qui devrait être le dernier mais promis, il y aura une suite : Grant dans l'espace ! LOL)**

(6) Madison est la nièce de Rodney, l'adorable petite fille de quatre ans de Jeannie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rhhhoooooooooooooooo**, toutes ces reviews juste pour un 'tit chapitre. Yep, c'est définitif, je vous _aimeuuuuuuuuh_ ! Suite et fin de Family Trouble … mais promis, ce n'est pas la fin des aventures de Grant et de Rodney.

**Note 1** : attention, un petit détail spoiler saison 3 zode « McKay and Miss Miller » dans cette suite (mais tout rikiki je vous jure …).

**Note 2** : léger cross-over avec SG1 (genre bulle de savon …).

**Note 3** : Alhennor me demande de vous passer un petit message : petit 1, elle va bien, petit 2, elle se remet tout doucement à l'écriture, petit 3, on devrait avoir la suite de Courbatures et de Juste pour vos yeux sous peu ! Coool !

**oOo**

La chambre d'hôpital était plongée dans une semi obscurité. Rodney tenait la main de l'homme allongé sur le lit. Une main semblable à la sienne, juste un peu plus blanche, un peu plus fine. La main de son frère.

Rodney était … il était … Il soupira. En fait, il ne savait pas très bien comment il se sentait : furieux, désolé, soulagé. Il était surtout confus.

Carson et lui étaient arrivés à l'hôpital il y avait six heures de ça maintenant. Carson avait insisté pour l'y conduire et était resté stoïque malgré les « plus vite bon sang, vous n'êtes pas en écosse, ce sont de _vraies_ routes ici ! » et autres « c'est une Ford Carson, pas un chariot à bœufs ! Il y a des _vitesses_ ce serait bien de les passer … ».

Bien sûr, Rodney était heureux d'avoir le médecin avec lui. Dès son arrivée, Carson avait pris les choses en main, demandant à parler à l'urgentiste responsable de Grant, pendant que Sheppard était occupé à s'expliquer avec les services de police. Oui, Rodney était heureux que ses amis soient avec lui … même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais vraiment.

Grant poussa un petit gémissement dans son sommeil.

« _Chhuuuuut_, ça va aller Grant, ça va aller … » lui murmura Rodney.

Oui, ça allait aller, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien … Rodney ferma les yeux.

Ou bien quoi ?

Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il avait toujours maîtrisé sa vie sans réellement se soucier de celle des autres. Sauf de celle de Jeannie bien entendu. Il avait juste voulu qu'elle donne le meilleur d'elle-même. Elle aurait pu devenir la nouvelle Marie Curie mais elle avait fait d'autres choix qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre mais avait fini par accepter. Elle était sa petite sœur et il l'aimait. Il avait compris sur Atlantis que c'était tout ce que l'on pouvait, _devait_, attendre de sa famille : un amour entier, sans jugement, sans condition ni réserve.

Et maintenant, Grant débarquait dans sa vie …

Rodney avait enfin pu lire son dossier. Grant était intelligent. Très intelligent. C'était un mathématicien de génie, les probabilités n'avaient pas de secret pour lui. Oui, il était un génie. Comme Rodney, comme Jeannie. Un trait de famille sans doute … Il était né le 19 avril 1968. Rodney était né le 18 avril de la même année. Des jumeaux nés à quelques minutes d'intervalles : Rodney à 23h46 et Grant à 00h10mn.

Rodney avait lu tout le dossier, plusieurs fois, cherchant à comprendre le geste de sa mère. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi _leur_ avait-elle fait ça ? Elle avait condamné Grant à une vie solitaire, balloté de foyer en foyer. Il n'avait jamais été adopté. C'avait été un enfant _trop_ bizarre avant d'être un adolescent _trop_ étrange pour finir comme un adulte catalogué successivement comme autiste, schizophrène, bipolaire. Toujours _trop_ ceci ou cela et en même temps jamais assez aimé.

Rodney n'avait pas davantage trouvé de réponse à ce qui c'était passé le matin même : qui avait voulu kidnapper Grant ? Sheppard avait prévenu ce Adam Cunningham, le soi-disant tuteur de Grant. Ils en sauraient peut-être un peu plus. L'un des amis de Grant, un certain Jack Larkin avait été mêlé à une histoire louche et avait été retrouvé l'an passé, exécuté. Il y avait deux ans, une autre de ses collèges, Ann Krywarick avait elle aussi été tuée dans le cadre de la même affaire. Rodney avait du mal à croire que son frère ait pu être mêlé à quoique ce soit de louche mais en revanche, il pouvait sans peine imaginer qu'il ait été manipulé. Grant était une âme innocente, un naïf. Une victime en puissance.

_Plus maintenant_, pensa Rodney. _Plus maintenant, parce que je suis là et que je ne te laisserais pas tomber._

La porte s'ouvrit et un petit rayon de lumière pénétra dans la chambre.

« Hey … »

Rodney leva les yeux vers la main qui lui tendait une tasse de café chaud. Il soupira et prit la tasse.

« Merci Jen. »

Jeannie s'installa sur la chaise inoccupée. Elle fixa un long moment l'homme allongé là, les sourcils froncés puis, sans lever les yeux vers Rodney, elle se mit à parler.

« Tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère jumeau … je me rappelle avoir été jalouse de ce frère imaginaire. »

La tasse de café resta figée en l'air, à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Rodney. Jeannie continua.

« C'était toujours « si Peter ceci ou avec Peter cela » tu te rappelles ? Tu lui avais même donné un nom … tu disais que Peter était un vrai prénom pas comme Meredith. (7)»

La tasse était toujours immobile, comme si le temps avait suspendu son cours.

« … mais aujourd'hui … » la jeune femme releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Rodney qui était toujours comme paralysé, sa tasse en l'air, « aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé deux frères : un que je croyais avoir perdu pour toujours, et _Peter_ … ce frère que je connais depuis toujours sans jamais l'avoir rencontré. »

Jeannie caressa le front de Grant puis se pencha pour y déposer un baiser. Comme une maman pensa Rodney. Mais c'était ce qu'était Jeannie, une maman. Peut-être était-ce la raison de ses choix : ils n'avaient pas eu de vraie mère et Jeannie avait voulu en devenir une. Une bonne mère bien entendu, pas comme l'ersatz qu'ils avaient eu.

Jeannie fit le tour du lit et récupéra la tasse de café, désormais tiède, des mains de Rodney. Elle lui donna à son tour un rapide baiser sur le nez, le faisant cligner des yeux.

« Je vais te chercher une autre tasse de café. »

Elle sortit de la chambre laissant derrière elle un Rodney clignant toujours des yeux comme une chouette, la main en l'air comme s'il avait encore la tasse de café dans les mains. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

Oui, il avait de la chance : il avait une famille formidable. Jeannie, Sheppard, Carson … et maintenant Grant.

Ils étaient sa famille.

**oOo**

John venait de passer des heures _paaaaassionnantes_ avec la fine fleur de la police canadienne. Eprouvant … encore que pas autant que les trente minutes qu'il avait passées au téléphone avec le Général Landry en direct du SGC. La ligne n'était pas sécurisée et le bon général lui avait parlé à mots couverts mais il lui en avait dit assez pour qu'il comprenne et maintenant, il se demandait comment il allait apprendre _ça_ à Rodney. Il soupira. Ok, quant il faut il faut … Il allait entrer dans la chambre de Grant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit juste devant lui.

Jeannie Miller lui adressa un grand sourire et lui fit de le suivre. John haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra : mieux valait obéir à un McKay quel qu'il soit.

Arrivée près de la cafétéria, Jeannie jeta le gobelet qu'elle tenait à la main dans une poubelle, inséra quelques cents dans la machine à café et sélectionna un robusta – du moins c'était ce qu'affirmait la machine, John avait des doutes, eau chaude colorée, voilà ce que servaient ces diaboliques appareils. Elle lui tendit la tasse puis sélectionna un autre café, _mocka_ pouvait on lire sur la petite étiquette.

« John … »

Oups, un McKay qui l'appelait par son _prénom_, pas bon signe ça, pas bon signe du tout, du tout : en trois ans, McKay ne l'avait pas une seule fois appelé par son prénom.

« … vous devez l'aider. Mer' est … » la jeune femme soupira et rabattit une longue mèche de cheveux blond derrière son oreille. « Je le connais bien vous savez, il joue le gros dur mais à l'intérieur, c'est un _tendre_.»

Huhu, parlait-on du bon jumeau ?

« Il se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé. »

John soupira.

« Jeannie, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ces hommes allaient --»

« Non, non, je ne parle pas de … _ça_. Il croit que c'est de sa faute si notre mère a -- » elle s'interrompit comme pour peser les mots qu'elle allait prononcer « … a fait ce _choix_. Elle a _abandonné_ Grant pour garder Mer' et ensuite … » nouveau soupir. « Ensuite, elle lui a fait payer ce choix toute son enfance, toute sa vie en fait … mais c'est ridicule ! Tante Mildred dit que sa sœur n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant, à la limite une fille, mais certainement pas de garçons alors lorsqu'elle a accouché de jumeaux … » Jeannie secoua la tête. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

John ne savait pas quoi dire et avait la même envie furieuse que Rodney la veille au soir de présenter cette soi-disant _mère_ à l'un de leurs nouveaux amis de Pégase, sauf que lui, il ne pensait pas à Kolya, non même lui ne méritait pas ça. Il penchait plutôt pour un _ami_ d'un mètre quatre vingt dix avec des dreads locks blanches, des tatouages sur le visage et un _appétit_ insatiable.

« Jeannie, ce n'est pas de la faute de Rodney et ce n'est pas non plus de la votre. Les enfants ne sont pas responsables des choix de leurs parents. Vous êtes, Rodney et vous, comme Grant, des victimes. »

Jeannie poussa un soupir bruyant.

« Peut-être … mais l'adulte que je suis devenue a un peu de mal à comprendre tout ça, ou bien c'est l'enfant que je suis encore au fond de moi qui est révoltée. Mer' non plus ne comprend pas, pour lui c'est encore plus dur … super les génies, hein ? »

Elle riait et pleurait en même temps. John la prit dans ses bras.

Les McKay étaient faciles à aimer : ils étaient d'un _entretien_ High-tech – mesdames et messieurs, qui peut préciser le nombre de fois où un certain Major promu Colonel a du transporter son astrophysicien dans l'antre de Carson ? – mais une fois en mains, ils produisaient des merveilles.

John était heureux de les compter parmi ses amis.

Comme il l'avait dit à Teyla en allant chercher Ronon sur Sateda, ces gens – Rodney, Carson, Elisabeth, Teyla, Ronon – étaient devenus sa famille.

Et une famille se serre les coudes en cas de coups durs.

**oOo**

La porte s'ouvrit une fois encore et Rodney qui s'attendait à voir entrer Jeannie fut étonné de voir Sheppard.

« Hey, comment va-t-il ? » lui demanda Sheppard.

Rodney soupira.

« Carson dit que la drogue qui lui a été administrée est en train que quitter son système sanguin mais que vu la dose … » Rodney serra les dents. « Il faudra juste un peu de temps. Ils vont le garder 24 heures au cas où le diazépam (8) ait des effets secondaires avec ses médicaments. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Ses médicaments ? »

« Halopéridol (9). »

« Oh. »

Un silence pesant s'installa et John décida qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir son arme secrète. Il défit sa veste (10) et l'arme secrète sauta allègrement sur le lit.

Rodney poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« SALIERI ! Mais … qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Vous êtes retourné chez moi ? »

John sourit.

Saliéri était en train de faire le tour du propriétaire, reniflant chaque bosse formée par les draps et couvertures et s'arrêta juste sous le cou de Grant. Le chat lui donna quelques coups de langue et voyant que Grant ne prenait pas offuscation de sa présence, s'installa, bien en rond, juste entre son oreiller et sa nuque.

« Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit ? Il a _sauvé_ la vie de Grant.»

Rodney regarda John comme si c'était lui qui avait besoin d'Halopéridol afin de traiter une sévère psychose. John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le conducteur du van, celui qui est mort, il avait le visage littéralement couvert de griffures … Saliéri a du lui sauter dessus et il a perdu le contrôle du véhicule. »

Rodney se passa la main sur le front.

« Colonel, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que mon chat faisait dans ce van ? »

« Euh, Grant pensait qu'il avait envie de sortir un peu. Il l'avait emmené avec lui … »

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez fait les courses avec un chat dans les bras ? »

« Pas tout à fait non. Il était dans le cardigan de Grant. »

« Oui, bien sûr, suis-je bête ! Vous venez bien de le sortir de votre veste … »

« Peu importe … ce chat est un _héros_ ! »

Silence. Huhu, pas bon signe, normalement McKay aurait du lui dire qu'évidemment c'était le cas vu que c'était un chat et pas un de ses affreux machins de race canine et que c'était le sien et que le chat d'un génie ne pouvait avoir que des idées de génie, etc. Sauf que là rien. Rien sauf un silence un peu pesant.

« Rodney … vous ne pouviez pas savoir que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver. »

« Non, évidemment Colonel ! » cria Rodney, s'emportant brusquement. « Après tout, je ne savais même pas que j'avais un frère alors savoir qu'il pouvait être enlevé par d'anciens clients de cette banque --»

John l'interrompit brutalement.

« Du Trust. »

Rodney cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

John soupira.

« Les trois types ont été identifiés. Ce sont d'anciens agents du NID. Rodney, il y afort à parier que ce n'est pas Grant que ces gens voulaient mais --»

« … moi » balbutia Rodney. « Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est moi qui --»

« Oui, et s'il y a des fautifs dans tout ça, c'est le SGC et … et moi aussi, j'aurais du être plus prudent, j'ai relâché ma garde et --»

Rodney lâcha un petit rire.

« Et quoi Colonel, nous sommes sur Terre pas en mission, même le Capitaine Kirk prenait un peu de repos avec son équipage que je sache ! Le Trust … je croyais qu'il avait été démantelé … »

John soupira.

« C'était ce que pensait aussi Landry mais il semblerait que la menace Ori favorise les ambitions de Goaould's appartenant à des castes inférieures. Chacun veut un morceau du gâteau et avoir à sa disposition un expert de la technologie non seulement Ancienne mais aussi Wraith peut s'avérer un plus. »

« Mais le Trust était entre les mains de Baal, non ? »

« Oui, ce qu'il en reste s'est, disons, mis à la disposition du plus offrant … »

« QUOI ! Ils allaient me … me mettre aux enchères comme … comme une vulgaire pièce de viande ! »

« Yep, mais hey, c'aurait été des enchères grand luxe, EBAY version Goaoul'd … »

John avait voulu faire de l'humour mais tomba à plat. Rodney regardait Grant.

« Ils l'auraient tué n'est-ce pas … dès qu'ils auraient découvert leur erreur. »

« Je ne sais pas Rodney, peut-être … et peut-être pas. Grant est un --»

« Un génie, oui, je sais. »

Rodney poussa un soupir et se leva. Il se planta devant la fenêtre de la chambre et tira le rideau. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu. Superbe journée d'automne, superbe vraiment …

Rodney se tourna vers Sheppard.

« Je … qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Grant … Et Oh Mon Dieu ! Jeannie ! C'est une cible elle aussi ! »

John n'avait jamais vu Rodney dans un tel état de détresse. Il se leva à son tour et le rejoignit près de la fenêtre.

« Rodney, nous trouverons une solution … _ensemble_. »

Rodney sembla se calmer et se rassit près de son frère.

« Oui. _Ensemble_ … »

**Fin … _Devinez quelle va être LA solution ? Bon, il y aura une suite mais j'ai déjà un peu beaucoup de fics sur le feu, donc il faudra attendre les vacances de noël._**

(7) Et oui, Meredith est le prénom de McKay, Rodney n'étant que son second prénom. Jeannie l'appelle Mer (faut voir la tête de Carter la première fois qu'elle fait ça LOL).

(8) Plus connu sous le nom de Valium, le diazépam est un médicament de la famille des benzodiazépines. Les benzodiazépines sont une classe de médicaments aux propriétés hypnotiques, anxiolytiques, antiépileptiques, amnésiantes et myorelaxantes (ça c'est le Trétrazepam ou mon ami le Myolastan !!!! Ca vous rend tout bizarre ce truc …).

(9) Et hop on continue dans la série médicale (c'est Sacshka qui va être contente !) : l'Halopéridol est un antipsychotique prescrit notamment pour le contrôle des symptômes des psychoses aiguës, de la schizophrénie aiguë et de l'hyperactivité. Dans la saison 4, notre Grant pète un _câble_ et un gentil monsieur en blouse blanche lui prescrit de l'Halopéridol (qu'il prend lorsqu'il y pense …).

(10) Bande de petites perverses, je sais très bien à quoi vous penser mais _NON_, ceci est une fic GEN pas SLASH (Na !).


End file.
